


Rose

by DoctorRosalia



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: A voltron fic? By my Danganronpa author? It's more likely than you think, I made this more dramatic than I probably should, Lmao this fic is a wild ride, M/M, Normal AU, Soulmate AU, also happy birthday lance, have fun CaelusArcana
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-20
Updated: 2017-07-20
Packaged: 2018-12-04 15:47:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11558391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoctorRosalia/pseuds/DoctorRosalia
Summary: A Klance fic I did for a Soulmate AU gift exchange!I did the AU where if you get hurt/sick, a flower shows up on your Soulmate where you got injured, and it hurts just as much.I had a lot of fun with this. Hope you enjoy, CaelusArcana!





	Rose

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CaelusArcana](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaelusArcana/gifts).



Keith took a look at the roses on his left arm, and noticed the branching vines wrapping around his arm. He hadn't noticed until now just how long the vines were, nor how much they had actually hurt when he touched it. This was the largest one that had ever grown on him, even counting the one time he had just randomly started coughing up tiny lily petals because whoever his soulmate was was having a particularly bad asthma attack that day. He ran his fingers up the vines, up to his shoulder, where it had wrapped itself into a nice little tight tourniquet, and was just as painful as one too. He wondered as to just how much trouble his Soulmate got into to give him this big of a flower out of nowhere. He was just hanging out at his house, minding his own business, when a large group of flowers sprouted on his arm, with a bunch of smaller flowers on the rest of his body. At the moment, he thought nothing of it, maybe his soulmate just had a really bad fall, maybe they had took a tumble on a bike ride. He didn't expect his soulmate to be the victim of a very bad car crash.

On the other side of things, Lance wasn't doing much better. After that car accident a few days ago, he was in the hospital, and was still in pretty rough shape. As far as anyone could tell, it was a miracle he had survived the incident, much less stay in consciousness for a small while. He was in better condition today, as he wasn't dipping in and out of consciousness like he was yesterday. Even if his state of consciousness wasn't swiching like a light switch, he was still in not in very good condition, especially with his broken arm, which doctors were debating cutting off or trying to save. Finally, the doctors had determined that the arm was just too broken to save, and they had agreed to remove it as soon as possible, before it did anymore damage.

Keith's phone buzzed in his hand, just as the vines on his arm grew tighter and tighter. It was from the group chat, from Pidge. It read, _Hey, did you guys hear about Lance? He got into a really nasty car accident yesterday. I'm planning on visiting him sometime soon. He said his arm got really messed up._ A few words in particular in that text raced through his head at that time, as the group chat plunged into chaos over who should visit Lance next, to which he replied that he would be next, no question. Car accident, messed up arm. Car accident, Car accident. Messed up arm. It took about five or ten minutes for him to realise.... oh no. _Oh no._ There is no possible way. _There is no possible way._ The thoughts in his head swirled around, and he had feared the worst now.

Keith had hurried to the hospital, asked the receptionist about Lance's room, talked to some of the doctors on the floor about his condition, and then rushed to Lance's room, and there he was, the glorious bastard, weakly smiling on his hospital bed. Lace sat up as much as he could, looked at Keith's arm, and chuckled, "So, you finally figured it out, huh? About the flower thing?"

"Why did you never tell me about this before? Why did you make me just find out about it now? Honestly, Lance, you've got to be more careful! You could've died and I wouldn't have even known you were my soulmate!"

"Hey, woah woah woah, calm down, bro! I thought you had already figured out it out by now! I guess I was wrong..." Lance sighed, "Ah, but at least now you know about it now!"

"I swear to god, Lance, you've got to tell me when you finally figure out these things! I would've had no clue you would have been it!"

"Yeah, yeah, I know. Neither did I. To be honest, I was actually a bit disappointed when I found out that you were my soulmate! I was kinda hoping some cute girl would have been my soulmate, but nope! I got the good ol' mullet!"

"Lance, this is no time for joking. What were you even doing or thinking when you got in a wreck?!?"

"I was just trying to get some grub on the way home from work, so that we wouldn't be so hungry! It was a good idea in hindsight!"

"Yeah, well look at where that idea got you! You're stuck in the hospital with a heavily maimed arm, and now the car's destroyed! I have no idea how we're going to pay for all of this!"

"Hey, calm down, dude! I'll find a way to cover this! It'll be fine! What you need to worry about, is that arm. It's already looking a little blue." Lance was right. Keith could barely feel his arm anymore, and his arm was gradually turning into a bloody mess. If it wasn't removed soon, then the flowers would remove it. Keith agreed, and paged one of the nurses to give him a room.

After a few weeks or so, recovery was finally over. Hunk had already begun the process of designing new prosthetics for the two. A few months later, Lance and Keith finally got their new arms. While Keith decided to get an arm that was practical and looked more like a practical arm, Lance decided to get the arm that, although it looked like something that came out of one of those many transformers movies, did absolutely nothing other than function as a completely normal arm. He didn't mind though. Now he could brag about how he got that arm by punching too many bad guys. All in all, despite the car being totalled and Lance and Keith joining Shiro in the prosthetics club, everything turned out alright in the months after.

**Author's Note:**

> Lmao if you really wanna know where I got the AU idea it's right here:
> 
> https://amoux-da-wolf.tumblr.com/post/157747114345/the-flower-soulmate-au


End file.
